


Ghosts We See: Book Of Headcanons

by Renesis



Series: Ghosts We See [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fantasy, Ghosts We See, Headcanon, Hyquile, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renesis/pseuds/Renesis
Summary: This is part of my Haikyuu Reverse Harem Series, Ghosts We See.Headcanons on things and activities with the Hyquile HQ boys.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: Ghosts We See [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931299
Comments: 48
Kudos: 205





	1. Things He'll Do With You In Hyquile

**Author's Note:**

> This is connected to Ghosts We See, my Haikyuu Reverse Harem Series. You can read this w/o reading GWS but you will likely be confused, and spoiled of the story if you plan to read GWS.  
> Decided to post this here as a separate since it isn't a ficlet that could be inserted into the main story.  
> I have been wanting to do little headcanons for the Alternate Hyquile Boys for a while, imagining how they would be with MC/Reader when a relationship has been established. And since I couldn’t sleep tonight, I went ahead and wrote this <3 Nothing that’ll give anything away beyond what’s already out till C24 though.

**Kuroo Tetsurou // Majestic Kuroo (Ruler of The Nekoma Dominion)**

  * lets you sleep with your head on his lap as he reads through the day’s report on the open balcony of his pagoda tearoom, pulling his red coat back up over you every time you shift and it falls
  * walks behind you as Kenma drags you to various food stalls in Cat Alley, handing you a cooling cup of longan juice from a nearby stall after the fifth fried food item Kenma passes to you



**Bokuto Koutarou // Scary Bokuto (Leader of Owl Vale)**

  * flying in from the balcony or open window, to the displeasure and another reminder from Kuroo to “ _please use the doors_ ,” to lift you into his arms and flying back out in one swift motion with no stops, an irreverent apology thrown over his shoulder for his friend above your yelps of surprise
  * holds you close in his arms as he flies through the night to your destination, keeping you warm as you sleep through the long journey, complaining to you with a snarl when you wake that “ _you drool and sleep too much_ ,” but never lets you go even after he lands



**Miya Osamu // Frosty Osamu (Inarizaki House Illusionist)**

  * wordlessly lights the path for you with his magic when he catches sight of you stumbling through the village streets in the dark, going so far as to conjure wisps of light that trails around your feet because “ _you’re a clumsy scrub_ ”
  * will sometimes sneakily bind your legs with illusionary red ropes when you’re sitting down, a silent smirk on his lips, and waiting to catch you when you inevitably get up and fall



**Miya Atsumu // Vicious Atsumu (Inarizaki House Warrior)**

  * always lights the stove with his fire for you pre-emptively, having already memorized the general time you would start cooking
  * tries to teach you how to defend yourself (to no avail) because you’re “ _a weak human_ ” but never lets you out of his sight whenever you’re out in non-friendly areas, his senses instinctively sharper than usual whenever you’re around as to detect potential threats earlier



**Suna Rintarou // Thoughtful Suna (Inarizaki House Tactician)**

  * at your insistence, he teaches you how to draw the symbols on his talismans, and sits outside with you on the steps to his home, holding your hand with the brush as he shows you the proper brush strokes again, only the glow of a lamp and the moonlight casting its light over your figures
  * shows you how to make the medicinal pastes that he first used on your wounds, seeing how often you scratch yourself on the dirt and grass during your routine practices, so that you can take care of yourself when he’s not around



**Kita Shinsuke // Clumsy Kita (Alpha-Leader of Inarizaki House)**

  * he would shapeshift into Minami every other day for fun when with you, finding it funny how you would not know how to act towards him when he reverts to this younger form
  * teaches you all about rice planting, both manually and magically, and the two of you would sometimes work in the fields together with the other fox-folks



**Oikawa Tooru // Refined Oikawa (Crown Prince of Aoba)**

  * holding your hand as he walks with you through the royal gardens or streets of Seijoh, making little flowers bloom beneath your every step without your notice
  * he’ll indulge in his royal powers just a little bit, clearing out the _Blue Leaf National Library_ , so that it’ll just be the two of you as he helps you get used to the moving trunks, using his magic to make them zip around faster as he lets you cling onto him for dear life



**Ushijima Wakatoshi // Sentimental Ushijima (Crown Prince of The Empire)**

  * once in a while he would jokingly zap you with a little bit of his lightning magic, like static with the poke of his finger, and smiles at your indignant pout
  * just like with his trusted retainers, he is able to let his guard down around you but because you aren’t the most alert person either, he has to remind himself to remain aware for both your sakes, unless Goshiki or Semi is around to keep watch for the two of you




	2. MC's Playlist Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a playlist for GWS's MC that I put together a while ago but never posted here until now:  
>  **  
> [MC's Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLgeQPTRlEDsB7JldSxGHfByfVrCD8PqMP)  
>  **
> 
> This is a playlist that the MC of GWS listens to, not necessarily songs that represent her character or relationships. It plays on the idea of a full day of songs that will stream from MC’s phone, according to the time or situation.  
> I made this as a fun way to decompress and hopefully also expand a little bit more about her outside of the main story :) I had fun making and writing this, so I hope you all will enjoy it too!

**Good Morning World!** \- You start the day with a loud and bright _OHAYOU_! You are often very tired in the morning and need the upbeat rhythm to wake you up. This is the song you change and get ready for the day ahead to. Got into the song when you started watching Dr.Stone with Atsumu and Osamu.

**Slow & Easy, Kaze Ni Naru, Ordinary Day, [Go], キセキ** \- Be it waiting on the platform for the train, walking to the 7-11 closest to campus, or heading up to your first class of Monday, these are the songs you move through the physical world with. The relaxing yet cheerful vibes help push your feet along through the dreary and crowded Tokyo streets.

**Most Girls, Love Myself, Raise Your Glass** \- Come afternoon, the vibes of the songs will change to these girl power motivational songs that you use to get in the headspace you need for practice. You admire the likes of P!nk, Hailee, Hamasaki Ayumi, **Beyonce,** and many other strong female artists. As you struggle with your own self-confidence, listening to their music helps you believe in yourself a little bit more than usual.

Also, Raise Your Glass was the song your friends from high school played non-stop during your all-girls graduation _nomikai_. 

**Shut Up And Dance, Waka Waka, Shake It Off, Havana, Fix You** \- The final bell has rung and you’re hitting up the dance studio for club and practice. These are the songs you warm-up and solo practice to. 

**Waka Waka** just makes you want to those hips and gets you in a good and easy dance mood. **Havana** is one of your go-to pole dance practice songs.  
No matter if you are cooling down, brushing your teeth, waiting for the hot water to boil, or just tapping your feet to its beat whilst waiting for the twins at the station gates, **Fix You** gets you in the groove.

**Single Ladies, Trophy, The Spark, Umbrella, Hush Hush, Limbo, Low, Down, Live For The Night** \- Aight, it’s Friday evening and everyone is going to hit up Shibuya like the typical college students they are! Roppongi is too expensive for them, Ebisu is even more bank-breaking, Shinjuku is good but students like them all flock to Shibuya when the sun goes down and the party animals come out. 

You dress up a storm to **Single Ladies** for that hype and confidence boost but still check with Osamu that you look okay because he will actually tell you to choose shoes that are comfortable. Atsumu might gas you up in those heels but he will forget that your feet are going to hurt by the time you walk out of Shibuya station.

As the night goes on and everyone hits back more drinks with the all-you-can-drink course at a typical izakaya, the buzz starts to set and the happy feet start tingling. 

Someone, likely Kuroo and Bokuto, will play Trophy, The Spark from their phones that are connected to Suna’s speakers, as everyone waits for Oikawa to decide on a club to hit, sitting behind that one police box on by _Inokashira-dori_. 

When that _umeshu_ disappears and flatlines in your stomach, it’s your turn to connect to Suna’s speakers as Oikawa is taking way too long; Umbrella, Hush Hush, **Limbo** comes on. 

A limbo bar is made by Kuroo and Ushijima who still has no idea why he is there- right outside that shady-looking store across the police box, gaudy pink sign imprinted with Bubbleland. Kita is seen apologizing to the policeman that peeks his head around the corner to see what is up.

A few passersby join the mini limbo queue that has begun, and Atsumu does surprisingly well, his competitive side kicking in stronger each time you drop a notch lower than him.

 **Low** comes on courtesy of Atsumu downloading it to your phone, followed by **Down** thanks to Suna. 

Low and Down comes on again at the club mostly filled by college students; it doesn’t matter how old the songs are, Tokyo DJs love these replaying these hits.

 **Live For The Night** blares at 3am before everyone is shuffling out to the cheapest available karaoke to the enchanting vocals of Florence singing **Shake It Out**.

The karaoke room has been booked for till the first trains at 6am!

Oikawa puts on Chandelier and hands you the mic but the two of you were so off-key and hoarse from the alcohol that someone cut it off halfway in. Suspects: Osamu, Kuroo, Kita, citing noise disturbance to the surrounding karaoke rooms.

Ushijima runs **Love So Sweet** , one of your favorites to sing, because someone in his family, likely his mother or aunt, would play it all the time and that’s all he really knows for karaoke! You somehow manage to convince Kita to sing it with him; his grandmother listens to Arashi on _Kouhaku Uta Gassen_ every New Year’s Eve, so it didn’t take much work. Everyone knows Love So Sweet though, and even if Ushijima and Kita aren’t the most expressive singers, all the off-key yelling and singing from Bokuto, Kuroo, and Atsumu are more than enough to keep the vibes high and soaring. Suna slides Tentai Kansoku in but doesn’t take the mic, leaving it to Bokuto to kill it with Kuroo on backup. His strong lungs certainly help with the song.

Osamu queued the classic Slam Dunk song: **Kimi ga Ga Suki Da To Sakebitai**! He used to watch this with Atsumu religiously and you know the song because of your brother. The three of you share one mic for this song, standing up and jumping on the couches, to Kita’s simultaneous dismay and amusement. Suna filmed the whole thing and sent it to the old high school group chat.

Yor sad girl hours start to hit as the time ticks by in the timeless darkness of the karaoke room, and you did an _okay_ rendition of Dear. You had to take a sip of soothing oolong tea between each verse break though. As everyone else fights for the karaoke machine, you scroll for potential music to sing from your phone, tempted but passing by **I’ll Wait** and **Love Me Like You Do**. But you definitely play it at 8am when you are finally alone and in your shower, right before passing out in bed. 

**The Highest Tide, Until The Last Falling Star, Planetarium, Something Just Like This**...they drift from your speakers as you slumber, soothing you from the crash of the alcohol in your bloodstream and the downwards spiral of emotions that come with it. 

In the late afternoon when your eyes blearily open, and you realize you didn’t travel to Hyquile last night, your phone is still lowly playing music from your nightstand, and **Bad Friend** makes you think: of your life, of your friends and family in your world, and everyone in Hyquile.

“ _Can you feel my teardrops of the loneliest girl_ ” echoes in the quiet of your Tokyo apartment, to the slicing sounds of car horns and children’s chatter from your window, and you felt like the **Loneliest Girl** drifting between the empty precipice of two worlds.

* * *

**Bonus Songs**

Out of all the current Haikyuu!! Songs outside of S4 Cour 2, **Phoenix** would fit GWS MC the most.

 **Moonlight Densetsu** would be a song MC grew up listening to due to the Sailormoon anime, and also, MC literally is a magical girl.

 **Usapiyo Spring Into My Heart** : Atsumu would never admit it but this song gets him bopping his head if you visit Tokyo Disneyland with the twins and your friends during Easter. Osamu never stops teasing him for it but all three of you would definitely catch the parade when it comes around, just to jump to this song on the bridge overlooking the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it <3  
> I will be putting together a playlist that represents the characters and their relationships as well in the future! Already have a long list ready, and now it is just a matter of curating and cutting it down ahaha


	3. WAP Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous on Tumblr: One day reader was bathing in Hyquile and started singing WAP while cleaning themself and someone heard them. Who do you think would give the best reaction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kind of took some liberties with this Ask. It drifted away from singing in the baths to this instead.  
> I will try to incorporate the actual bath Ask to the other boys in part 2 but enjoy part 1 <3  
> 

**Majestic Kuroo**

  * You just saw a musical street performance by a group of cat-folks in Buskers Street in Moggie Boroughs, leading to a conversation about music and dance in your world compared to Hyquile with Energetic Kenma
  * It wasn’t hard for him to convince you to show him some songs on your phone, hence you found yourself scrolling through a bunch of downloaded music on your device with the bubbly cat-folk next to you oozing utter amazement at this ‘magic.’
  * At some point, Lev and Yaku had joined you, trading their knowledge of folk songs and dances from The Dominion with trending songs and dances in the 21st century.
  * When you got curious about what dance in The Dominion is like, Kenma had been all too eager and willing to demonstrate some for you, hauling a very reluctant Yaku and Lev into several short sequences with him
  * In turn, you went through several iconic dances for them
  * **_Single Ladies_** , MC Hammer Dance **,** some simple shuffling, and a little bit of AKB 48’s Fortune Cookie dance just to show them something from Japan that used to be popular when you were growing up.
  * You also tried to explain to them The Lift from Dirty Dancing, and though Lev offered to do it with you for better visualization, you opted not to for fear of being dropped from his height. He is _tall_.
  * Yaku is the one shuffling through the music on your phone with one finger when WAP came on (likely Atsumu or one of your other friends downloaded it to your device when you weren’t looking).
  * You didn’t have a lot of hip-hop or rap, so they were intrigued by this new beat and, unfortunately, asked if there is a dance to it.
  * You flushed and checked the area for any other presence besides the three here before explaining you will only do it once because...well, they’ll see.
  * Kuroo had been looking for his High Council members, because really, where were they? He had been waiting on a report from Lev and he hasn’t returned since he left for lunch.
  * It is when he was going around asking his people if they spotted Lev or Yaku when someone pointed him in the direction they last saw him. As he approached, Kuroo’s sharp hearing picked up the sound of...music? It definitely isn’t the type of music they have in Hyquile.
  * He turned into one of the less used hall rooms and his legs stopped moving when he saw you.
  * Kicking one leg straight up and then promptly bending to the ground; hips raised high into the air.
  * ...What are you doing to the ground?
  * Okay, you just did something that imitated how the cat-folks would walk when they were fully morphed, but you added some sort of gyrating motion to your hips? For what purpose?
  * When you dropped into a split with the smoothness of a feline, Kenma and Yaku let out calls of “ _Ooohs_ ," " _Aaahs_ ," and “You sure you ain’t a cat-folk? You’re bendy like one.”
  * It was Lev freezing in place that alerted you to the presence of Kuroo at the doorway, with his arms crossed and impassive as ever. 
  * You froze too, still in your split position. “Uhh-
  * Kuroo’s cool and inexpressive eyes slowly trailed from you to Lev, and the tall cat-folk hunched from the immense aura emanating from his leader. It wasn’t threatening or anything but…
  * “I thought you had a report for me, Lev?”
  * Lev scrambled out of there, babbling promises of bringing the report right away, and Yaku had disappeared by the time you looked back around. Kenma scratched his head sheepishly, slowly muttering about getting a cup of milk tea away.
  * You had jumped up from your position when Kuroo started approaching and was desperately looking for your phone that was still blasting out - _“Now get your boots and your coat for this wet ass pussy”_
  * Kuroo stared at you, sharp hearing picking up on the muffled lyrics as if it was blasted right into his ears. His expression, even and unexpressive, did not change when he said-
  * “I have my coat and boots.”
  * Then looked at you expectantly.



**Vicious Atsumu & Frosty Osamu**

  * The Miya twins are _competitive_. In both worlds.
  * In Hyquile, you watch the twins spar sometimes, and they watch you practice your routines, and your stretch sessions with Kita.
  * They _insist_ and are fully of the belief that they are able to do whatever you can do.
  * Even if they are not the twins you grew up with, you weren’t going to let them roll over you like that. Your years of friendship with ‘Tsumu and ‘Samu just wasn’t going to let that happen, so you disagreed.
  * “We can have a battle to see then,” Frosty Osamu said.
  * “...wait, a battle? I can’t fight-”
  * Luckily, Osamu didn’t mean an actual pit fight. He meant them copying what you did and you trying to copy them, like a dance-off or battle-off.
  * They _promised_ they will keep it fair and they will strictly only use physical skills. No magic or shapeshifting whatsoever.
  * You pointed out that it was unfair since it was technically two against one, whilst Atsumu heatedly argued that they were a set. He doesn’t play fair, does he?
  * Osamu volunteered to sit out and be the judge, promising once again that he will be fair against his brother.
  * You explained that in your world, things like these were usually done with music so you set your phone on shuffle.
  * So there you were, facing off against Atsumu in a pseudo _show-off_.
  * You dropped all the hardest yoga poses and dance moves you could, and the little shit had a snarky grin the whole time he copied you. He went through what he considers super basic moves like handstands, flips, and the like, which you cleared albeit not too cleanly.
  * It was never a fair fight to begin with. They were _fox-folks_.
  * WAP came on at some point whilst you were struggling to think of routines that could possibly take Atsumu off guard.
  * You are pretty sure ‘Tsumu placed that song in your phone without your permission.
  * Without thinking about it, you broke out in the WAP dance.
  * The twins stopped moving.
  * Just watched with wide eyes, straight fox ears, and mouth agape.
  * When you stood back up, you wore a victorious grin. 
  * “Heh! Betcha can’t do that, especially the splits!” You’re pretty sure they can’t do the splits. You won this.
  * “...” “...” They looked at each other, then you. 
  * But...
  * It doesn’t feel like you won? They were smirking like they were the winners instead.
  * “I didn’t catch it. Do it again,” Atsumu drawls. Osamu gets up to approach you from behind as Atsumu approaches from the front.
  * You spluttered, confused. “W-Why? I-It isn’t like you can do the splits anyways…”
  * They shared identical wolfish grins.
  * “If yer can demonstrate it again…” Atsumu starts.
  * “We would very much like to _watch and_ _learn_.” Osamu finishes.



**Refined Oikawa**

  * You were practicing magic in the study with Oikawa. But your focus was worse than usual that particular day.
  * Oikawa noticed immediately and had some tea prepared for you by the castle servants, hoping that’ll help relax you. It helped somewhat but things were still not going your way.
  * “Back in my world, I would listen to music when I’m studying to help me focus.”
  * “In that case, shall I have the royal orchestra play something for you?”
  * Bless Oikawa but that’s a bit much. It then occurred to you that your phone still works; you’ll be limited to downloaded music but it was better than nothing.
  * By this point, Oikawa is used to seeing unusual items from you but he has never seen you use your phone for music before.
  * You left it playing on the table as you went back to your magic practice. Oikawa watched your progress whilst drinking tea, glancing at the screen of your phone once in a while in interest.
  * _“Whores in this house, there’s some whores in this house.”_
  * “ _Psstooeey_!” 
  * Oikawa choked on his tea.
  * “A-Are you alright?”
  * C-Cough. “Y-Yes, I’m-…”
  * “Did they say _whore_?”
  * Before you could say anything in response, _“Wet ass pussy-”_ blared from the speakers.
  * “....”
  * You offered to switch the songs, hurriedly explaining that your friend placed the song in your phone but Oikawa stopped you, brows furrowing as he asked you to explain the background for this song named...WAP.
  * “There’s a dance for this music? And it’s popular?”
  * “Uhh...yes? It’s been a hit as of late...”
  * You’re not entirely sure how it happened, but Oikawa somehow convinced you to show him this dance. Oikawa has always shown great interest in everything you say and about the world you grew up in.
  * It was embarrassing but he assured you that he wouldn’t laugh or judge or anything.
  * And so, Oikawa sat back drinking his tea as he waited for you to lightly stretch your body out before restarting the song and waiting for the dance verse to drop.
  * _“Now from the top, make it drop-”_
  * As soon as you kicked your leg up straight, Oikawa choked on his tea. Again.
  * And when you dropped to the ground, moving your hips up and down-
  * ~~_Flashbacks to Hip’s Don’t Lie_~~
  * Whatever tea that still remained in Oikawa’s mouth was spat back back into his teacup.
  * _“Macaroni in a pot-”_
  * And your legs lifted into one final graceful arc, sliding into a split-
  * Oikawa has never sipped tea so aggressively before.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...who do you think had the best reaction to WAP so far? XD;  
> (I spent SO much time on this ngl, it was pretty hard hahahaha)
> 
> For those of you who haven't caught up, the Hip's Don't Lie mentioned in Refined Oikawa's headcanon can be found in C26 of the main story, or on my Tumblr as a ficlet.
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments will be appreciated~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think about this, and possibly having more HC's, drabbles etc in a series outside of the main fic <3


End file.
